Edge of the Unknown
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de elirwen. Extrait : "Camelot à besoin d'un héritier? Merlin. Il n'y a pas à discuter." Répondit Arthur, le ton résigné.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **Edge of the Unknown **

Auteur : **elirwen **

**Traduction :** lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

« Je détestes te faire ça, » dit Arthur, en regardant Merlin dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? M'embrasser ? » Demanda Merlin, en fronçant le sourcils.

« Pas ça. Je déteste te garder secret. Je déteste toutes ces recherches pour une épouse appropriée. »

« En avez-vous parlez à votre père ? » Demanda Merlin, en glissant une main sous la tunique dans le dos d'Arthur.

« Camelot à besoin d'un héritier, Merlin. Il n'y a pas à discuter, » répondit Arthur, le ton résigné.

« J'aurais voulu vous aider, » murmura Merlin.

Il embrassa la joue d'Arthur et il le conduisit vers le lit.

« Oublions tout ça, au moins pour une nuit. »

**OOO**

Merlin savait que quelque chose n'allait pas après avoir passé une semaine à vomir chaque matin. Les remèdes de Gaius pour les nausées ne fonctionnaient pas, mais Merlin lui avait assuré l'exacte opposé.

**OOO**

Les semaines se succédèrent dans une fatigue brumeuse où Merlin se réjouissait que les nausées disparaissent. Et puis un jour, il remarqua une petite boule se former sur son ventre.

Toutes les idées, drôle à l'époque, d'être enceinte lui revinrent comme une vengeance et laissèrent Merlin abasourdi.

Est-ce qu'une telle chose était vraiment possible ?

**OOO**

Une autre semaine et Merlin était une boule de nerfs. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de parler à Arthur, mais rien que l'idée le terrifiait. Quel serait sa réaction ? Il ne pensait pas qu'Arthur allait le tuer, mais allait-il le bannir ?

Merlin caressa son ventre, un geste inconscient qu'il avait développé ces derniers jours, et il essaya d'ignorer le léger malaise qu'il ressentait alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Arthur.

**OOO**

A la fin de la journée, le malaise avait empiré et de sévères crampes accompagnaient de soudaine pointe de douleur. Ça rendait Merlin plus lent que d'habitude, et il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions, des larmes pointaient au coin de ses yeux.

« Qu'est qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Arthur, assis à sa table. « Tu as été nerveux toute la journée. En fait, tu agis bizarrement depuis des semaines. »

« Ce n'est rien, » répondit Merlin, la gorge serrée.

Arthur resta silencieux un moment, probablement en train d'essayer de percer un trou dans la tête de Merlin par son simple regard.

« Tu m'aideras à l'entraînement demain, » dit-il finalement.

« Je ne peux pas, » lâcha Merlin alors qu'une autre pointe douloureuse lui traversait le ventre, et il dû se pencher sur le lit.

« Tu me caches quelque chose, » dit Arthur et Merlin pût l'entendre se relever de sa chaise. « Dis moi, » ordonna Arthur et Merlin avait déjà été trop loin pour ne pas obéir.

« Je suis enceinte. »

Il y eut une pause.

« Quoi ? Tu es fou ? » Demanda Arthur, clairement convaincu que Merlin devait souffrir d'un maladie mentale.

« Non, » dit Merlin, en réprimant un sanglot.

« Tu es un homme. Les hommes ne tombent pas enceinte. »

« Mais moi si. Vous vous souvenez quand vous avez dit que vous détestiez me garder secret, mais que Camelot avait besoin d'un héritier ? Et puis, quand je vous ai répondu que j'aimerais vous aider ? »

Arthur acquiesça.

« C'est arrivé cette nuit là, » dit Merlin, mais Arthur le regardait toujours l'air incrédule, donc il prit la main d'Arthur pour la mettre sous sa tunique, pour la placer sur le renflement. « Vous ne sentez pas ? »

« C'est insensé, » dit Arthur en retirant sa main. « Tu ne peux pas simplement souhaiter porter un enfant. A moins que… »

« A moins ? » Demanda Merlin, plein d'espoir.

« A moins que la magie ait œuvré. Mais la magie corromps. Rien de bon ne peut venir d'elle. »

Merlin enroula ses bras autour de son ventre pour le protéger. Il ne pouvait pas croiser le regard d'Arthur.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il.

« Tu… » Haleta Arthur. « Est-ce que tout ça fait parti d'un plan ? Pour mettre un sorcier au pouvoir de Camelot ? » Hurla-t-il.

« Non, » souffla Merlin, en secouant la tête, incapable d'en dire plus car une autre vague de douleur le traversait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » Hurla Arthur, en forçant Merlin à relever le visage pour le regarder directement dans les yeux.

« J'ai toujours voulu vous rendre heureux, » se força à dire Merlin au travers de la souffrance.

Arthur le lâcha et son regard devint un peu plus doux, ou du moins Merlin osait le penser.

« Je suis navré pour tout. Je peux partir, retourner à Ealdor, si vous le désirez, » dit Merlin. « Bientôt, il n'y aura plus rien que je puisse vous donner, » ajouta Merlin calmement, triste et fatigué.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Arthur, le ton pressant.

« Je pense que je perds le bébé, » dit Merlin, les mots sortirent plus fort et plus douloureux qu'il ne s'y attendait.

Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à voir de la panique sur le visage d'Arthur après ces paroles.

« J'ai causé cela, » dit-il, semblant horrifié. « Tu as besoin de te coucher. »

Il se rapprocha à nouveau de Merlin, pour le conduire vers le lit.

Merlin se roula sur son côté, profitant de la chaleur des couvertures qu'Arthur déposait sur lui. Il entendit qu'Arthur demandait à quelqu'un de faire venir Gaius et puis il fut de retour, caressant les cheveux de Merlin en silence.

**OOO**

Merlin devait s'être endormi car le bruit de l'arrivée de Gaius le réveilla.

« C'est Merlin, » dit Arthur avant que Gaius ne puisse demander. « C'est de ma faute. Je lui ai crier dessus et maintenant il est… »

« Il ne sait pas, » l'interrompit Merlin.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? »Demanda Gaius.

« Merlin est enceinte. »

« Sire ? » Demanda Gaius, en relevant ses sourcils.

« Il dit la vérité, » dit Merlin. « Ça a dû se faire avec la magie. »

Les sourcils de Gaius remontèrent un peu plus.

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Quatre mois, mais je pense que je perds le bébé, » dit Merlin, la voix tremblante.

« Montre moi. »

Merlin découvrit son ventre à contre cœur, et Gaius commença à l'ausculter, obtenant quelques sifflements de douleur de Merlin.

Arthur était tout près, ne sachant clairement pas quoi faire. Il s'assit de l'autre côté du lit après un moment, pour regarder Gaius travailler.

« Ce n'était pas votre faute, » dit Merlin. « Je ne me sentais pas très bien depuis ce matin. »

« Tu aurais dû me le dire depuis longtemps, » dit Arthur.

« Je l'ai seulement réalisé il y a une semaine. »

« Je parle de l'autre chose. »

« J'aurais dû. Je suis désolé, » dit Merlin, un léger murmure de douleur s'échappant de lui car Gaius pressait ses doigts à un endroit particulier.

« Les organes ont pris différentes positions, mais à part ça je ne vois pas de problème. Il n'y a jamais eu d'homme enceinte, donc je ne peux pas le dire avec certitude, mais je pense que ton corps est simplement en train de s'ajuster, pour faire de la place pour le fœtus qui grandit. Cependant, le stress peut avoir agravé la situation. Je suggère le repos au lit pour le restant de la grossesse. »

« Non, Gaius, je vais mourir d'ennuis, » se plaignit Merlin.

« C'est le mieux pour vous deux. Je vais te donner une potion apaisante pour diminuer la douleur et t'aider à dormir, » dit Gaius. « Pouvez-vous m'aider à le ramener dans sa chambre ? » Demanda-t-il à Arthur.

« Il peut rester ici. C'est mieux de ne pas le déplacer, » répondit Arthur.

« Hé, je suis là. Je n'ai rien à dire ? »

« Non, non pas vraiment, » répondit Arthur. « Tu vas rester avec moi maintenant. Je vais devoir trouver une façon d'annoncer la nouvelle à mon père et le convaincre que tu n'es pas frappé par une malédiction, » ajouta-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Il va me tuer, » dit Merlin, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Je ne le laisserais pas faire, » dit Arthur, en brisant son argument.

« Bois ça. Ça devrait agir rapidement, » dit Gaius en lui tendant une fiole remplie d'un liquide clair.

Merlin avala, grimaçant au goût.

« Je viendrais te voir dans la matinée. Passe une bonne nuit, » dit Gaius.

« Bonne nuit, » dit Merlin, s'enfonçant un peu plus sous les couvertures.

« Sire, » dit Gaius, faisant un signe de tête en direction d'Arthur avant de partir.

Quand Gaius fut parti, Arthur rejoignit Merlin dans le lit.

« Ne t'endors pas. Tu dois retirer quelques vêtements, » dit Arthur, en chipotant au foulard de Merlin.

« Je suis fatigué, » marmonna Merlin.

« Allez, au moins la veste, » dit Arthur et Merlin le laissa l'aider à ôter sa veste.

« Satisfait ? » Demanda-t-il, en se recouchant.

« Pas encore, » répondit Arthur et se faufila sous les couvertures, prenant Merlin en cuillère. « Maintenant, c'est mieux. »

« Mais ne pense pas que je ne suis pas fâché à propos de tes mensonges. Tu auras beaucoup de chose à m'expliquer, » ajouta-t-il.

« Certainement, » répondit Merlin, sans vraiment écouter.

Il sentait la paume d'Arthur se poser sur le renflement de son ventre juste avant de s'endormir.

**OOO**


	2. Time to Face the World

Titre : **Time to Face the World**

Auteur : **elirwen**

Traduction : toujours moi

**OOO**

« Vous êtes certains de vouloir faire ça ? » Demanda Merlin, appuyé confortablement sur la poitrine d'Arthur.

« Oui, Merlin, comme je l'étais il y a cinq minutes. Ou il y a une heure. Ou il y a un jour, » répondit Arthur, la voix teintée d'amusement.

Il passa ses bras autour de Merlin.

« Je sais que ça t'inquiète, mais nous l'avons planifié ? Tu es en sécurité ici. Cette chambre est vide depuis la mort de ma mère. Père ne s'imaginera jamais que je te cache ici. Et même si ça arrive, Lancelot et Gauvain seront ici avec toi, Elyan et Perceval garderont le couloir, et Léon sera en face de la salle de réunion. Il fera savoir si les choses dégénèrent, » réexpliqua Arthur. « Promets moi simplement de ne pas hésiter à partir si c'est nécessaire. Je ne veux pas te voir blessé. »

« Je promets, » dit Merlin alors même qu'il se sentait mal.

« Je devrais y aller, » dit Arthur, en s'éloignant de Merlin à contrecœur.

« Arthur, » murmura Merlin, en tenant légèrement la main d'Arthur.

« Ça va aller. Je sais que père sera furieux, mais je vais lui faire entendre raison, » dit Arthur, en essayant d'avoir l'air rassurant.

Il s'extirpa de Merlin et le dorlota, en replaçant les oreillers avant de l'aider à se recoucher puis de le couvrir d'une couverture.

« Tu as été bien toute la semaine, mais c'est très stressant ces derniers jours. Tu as besoin de te reposer, » lui dit Arthur, en remontant les couvertures.

« Je sais, » dit Merlin, les mains se posant automatiquement sur son estomac.

Arthur se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front, puis les lèvres.

« Tu es sûr de pouvoir atteindre la porte si nécessaire ? » Demanda Arthur.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je l'ai déjà fait plein de fois. »

« Je dois vraiment y aller, » dit Arthur, sans faire un mouvement, caressant plutôt les cheveux de Merlin.

Merlin tourna la tête pour poser un baiser à l'intérieur du poignet d'Arthur.

« Je vous aime, » murmura-t-il.

Arthur se leva et pressa un autre baiser sur le front de Merlin.

« Je t'aime aussi, » dit-il et il s'éloigna, traversant la chambre pour sortir avant de changer d'idée.

**OOO**

Merlin attendit. Pour le hurlement des gardes. Pour les hurlements d'Uther. Pour le bruit d'avertissement des cloches.

Rien n'arriva, et après une heure, la conversation calme de Gauvain et Lancelot assit à côté de la porte finit par l'endormir.

**OOO**

Il se réveilla à l'odeur plaisante de la nourriture et d'une conversation chuchotée.

« Arthur ? » Demanda-t-il, en se relevant.

Arthur était à son chevet à l'instant.

« Tu te réveilles juste à temps, » dit Arthur, en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Merlin, en observant un servant faire entrer une cuve, et d'autres le suivre avec des sceaux d'eau chaude.

« Ça a pris des heures, mais mon père a comprit, » dit Arthur, un large sourire sur le visage. « Maintenant, tu dois prendre un bain et manger. Tu as dormi presque tout l'après midi. »

« Hein ? » Dit Merlin, en regardant par la fenêtre, remarquant la teinte orangée du soleil.

« Je n'avais pas le cœur de te réveiller. Tu semblais avoir besoin de dormir, surtout pour ce soir. Nous allons faire une annonce et ta présence sera nécessaire, » expliqua Arthur.

« Quelle annonce ? » Demanda Merlin, toujours étonné qu'il ne soit pas forcé de s'enfuir pour se cacher.

« Oh, d'accord, » dit Arthur, hochant la tête à un chevalier derrière.

Apparemment, ça devait être une sorte de signal car ils commencèrent à faire sortir les servants de la chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Merlin regarda autour de lui. Un repas, qui ressemblait plus à un festin, sur la table. Un ensemble était posé sur le dos du lit. Des douzaines de chandelles partout dans la chambre, leur scintillement le rendait un peu plus calme.

Quand ils furent enfin seuls, Arthur prit la main de Merlin dans la sienne.

« Merlin, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir mon époux ? » Demanda Arthur, en regardant Merlin droit dans les yeux.

Merlin serra la main d'Arthur, le sang courant dans ses oreilles, et il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas dire un mot, sa gorge était serrée, alors il hocha simplement la tête avec enthousiasme, un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Arthur gloussa et il retira une bague de son petit doigt, pour la glisser au doigt de Merlin.

Merlin ne pouvait s'arrêter de regarder leurs mains jointes, et l'argent étincelant qui représentait leurs fiançailles.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça arrive vraiment, » dit Merlin quand il retrouva son habilité à parler.

« Père m'a pratiquement forcé à te le demander, » dit Arthur. « Pas qu'il en avait besoin. Je l'aurais fait de toute façon, » ajouta-t-il hâtivement en réalisant comment ça sonnait.

L'estomac de Merlin choisit ce moment pour grogner.

« J'espère que ce n'était pas le bébé, » dit Arthur en se moquant sérieusement.

« Allez, tu vas prendre un bain, » dit-il, en retirant les couvertures.

« Mais j'ai faim, » répondit Merlin en boudant.

« D'abord le bain, » ordonna Arthur en commençant à retirer la tunique de Merlin.

Merlin laissa faire à Arthur le plus gros du travail, profitant du processus.

« Casse-pieds fainéant, » bredouilla Arthur.

« Ne dites pas que vous n'aimez pas ça, » répondit Merlin, en désignant le renflement évident dans le pantalon d'Arthur.

Merlin glissa dans l'eau, en gémissant tandis que la chaleur s'infiltrait à travers ses muscles. Arthur amena une assiette pleine de nourriture.

« Ouvre grand, » dit-il, en tendant un morceau de fromage.

Merlin obtempéra, laissant Arthur le nourrir jusqu'à ce que l'assiette soit presque vide et l'estomac de Merlin bien rempli. Ensuite, Arthur prit le savon, pour laver le dos et le torse de Merlin, ses jambes, en ignorant l'intérêt de certaines zones à con contact quand il nettoyait. Merlin ne pouvait empêcher ses hanches de se mouvoir alors qu'Arthur caressait l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

« Arthur, » haleta-t-il, en relevant ses yeux avec désir vers Arthur.

Arthur fut hors de ses vêtements dans la seconde, se pressant de déplacer Merlin en avant, pour se glisser derrière lui.

Le temps des taquineries était révolu. Arthur prit le sexe de Merlin pour commencer à le caresser dans un rythme régulier, en embrassant le cou exposé de Merlin tandis qu'il penchait la tête de plaisir.

Merlin pouvait seulement haleter impuissant, ses hanches répondant à la main d'Arthur.

« Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu me fais, » murmura Arthur sur la peau de Merlin, son sexe pressé contre le bas du dos de Merlin. « Tu es si beau. »

Il accéléra le rythme, en posant son autre main sur le ventre de Merlin.

« Je suis impatient de te voir avec un ventre rond. Tout le monde pourra voir et ils seront tous que tu es à moi, » murmura Arthur à l'oreille de Merlin, faisant perdre son rythme à Merlin pour jouir dans une litanie de 'oui' sur la langue.

Arthur le caressa après l'orgasme, et il attendit que le souffle de Merlin se calme, ignorant son propre désir. Merlin enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Arthur, l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« J'aimerais essayer quelque chose, » dit Merlin.

« Oui ? » Demanda Arthur.

« J'aimerais essayer ma magie sur vous. »

Arthur inspira vivement, tendus.

« Je ne le ferais pas si vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise avec ça. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. J'y avais déjà…pensé, mais ça ne m'a jamais semblé approprié de demander, » admit Arthur, en enfonçant son visage dans le creux du cou de Merlin pour cacher ses couleurs.

« Vous fantasmez là-dessus ? » Demanda Merlin, surpris. « Racontez moi. »

« D'abord, il y a seulement les caresses, ta main sur mon corps, pas deux mais dix ou peut-être plus, et…oh seigneur, » haleta Arthur car Merlin commençait à réaliser son fantasme.

« Quoi d'autres ? » Demanda Merlin, en se retournant pour être agenouillé entre les jambes d'Arthur.

« Ta bouche… est partout… »

Merlin l'ajouta à la sensation et Arthur s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau.

« Dites moi en plus, » ronronna Merlin.

« Ta magie rentre…me remplit sans douleur, » halète Arthur.

Il se redresse quand Merlin entre en lui, visant avec précision le bon endroit. Merlin l'arrête, des ondes de pouvoir maintenant Arthur. Les yeux d'Arthur s'ouvrent et son souffle est erratique.

« Désolé, » dit Merlin, en le libérant.

« Non, » répond Arthur, en secouant la tête. « Continue. »

Les yeux de Merlin s'élargissent d'étonnement. Il laissa sa magie enveloppé Arthur à nouveau, lentement cette fois, en regardant avec fascination car Arthur lui laisse tout le contrôle.

« Merlin, » se plaint-il, et Merlin réalise qu'il a cessé de le toucher.

Il recommence tout à la fois, et les yeux d'Arthur se referment. Merlin concentre son attention sur ce point à l'intérieur d'Arthur, le stimulant sans s'arrêter alors que les mains invisibles et les bouches invisibles parcourent le corps d'Arthur.

« Je t'en prie, c'est trop, » murmura Arthur.

« Chut, » l'apaise Merlin en abandonnant sa magie, en attrapant Arthur avant qu'il ne puisse d'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'eau.

Il change leurs positions, plaçant Arthur sur le dessus, le laissant se placer entre ses cuisses.

« Juste comme ça, » murmure-t-il avec encouragement. « Je suis à toi. »

Arthur frémit et jouit, le nom de Merlin au bord de ses lèvres.

**OOO**

Ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône, la main d'Arthur sur le bas du dos de Merlin car il les dirigea devant. Les chevaliers suivaient de près derrière, marchant sur les côtés une fois arrivés à l'avant de la salle.

Uther se leva de son trône et le pas de Merlin faiblit.

« Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, » dit Arthur pour que Merlin puisse l'entendre et Merlin lui sourit en remerciement.

« Père, » dit Arthur en guise de salutation.

« Arthur, » répondit Uther naturellement, et il se tourna vers la foule rassemblée.

« Aujourd'hui, mon fils m'a informé d'une nouvelle que nous devons partagé avec le royaume, » dit Uther, en faisant un signe pour qu'Arthur continue.

Arthur prit la main de Merlin dans la sienne et ils se retournèrent tous les deux face à la salle.

« J'aimerais vous présentez mon fiancé, Merlin, qui porte aussi mon enfant, le futur héritier de Camelot, » dit Arthur, la voix forte et claire.

La pièce fut remplie d'applaudissement et de conversation feutrée, tous les regards fermement posés sur Merlin qui gigotait nerveusement sous leurs regards.

« Bien sûr, vous devez vous demander comment c'est possible pour une homme de porter un enfant. Gaius, s'il vous plait, pouvez-vous expliquer, » continua Arthur et Gaius s'avança.

« Merlin a été affecté par une potion lors d'une rencontre avec une sorcière il n'y a pas très longtemps. La potion était conçue pour augmenter les chances de concevoir chez une femme, et elle aurait dû être utilisé en petite quantité. Nous n'en savons pas beaucoup sur la situation, ni même si les effets de la potion sont permanents, » expliqua Gaius.

« Merci, Gaius, » dit Uther. « La fête pour célébrer leur engagement sera prévue demain et le mariage aura lieu dans un mois à partir de maintenant. »

D'avantage d'applaudissements suivirent et Arthur se retourna vers Merlin, seulement pour le trouver en train de regarder le sol, des larmes plein les yeux.

« Merlin ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

« Pouvons nous y aller ? » Demanda Merlin, la voix tremblante.

Arthur regarda son père dans une demande silencieuse et Uther acquiesça. Arthur fit un signal aux chevaliers et ils créèrent un cercle protecteur autour de Merlin et lui alors qu'ils traversaient la salle.

Une fois les portes refermées derrière eux, et sans la moindre vue de gardes, un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres de Merlin et Arthur l'attira contre sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal ? » Demanda-t-il.

Merlin secoua la tête.

« Ils me regardaient tous comme si j'étais un monstre ou un démon, » bredouilla Merlin dans l'épaule d'Arthur. « Et je suis trop émotif en ce moment. Je déteste ça. Stupide grossesse. »

« Oublie les, » dit Arthur en pressant un baiser dans les cheveux de Merlin. « Tu es magnifique et je t'aime. Rien d'autres n'a d'importance. »

« Vous vous transformez en guimauve, » dit Merlin, ne pleurant plus.

« Oh, ferme la, » répondit Arthur, en donnant une fessée à Merlin, et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre une fois de plus.

**OOO**


	3. Bed and Blanket

Titre : **Bed and Blanket**

Auteur : **elirwen**

**traduction** : moi

**OOO**

« C'est ridicule. Pourquoi je ne peux pas porter ce que j'ai porté hier ? » Demanda Merlin, n'étant pas à l'aise d'être tripoté et tourné dans tous les sens par le tailleur royal qui travaillait sur sa nouvelle tenue.

« Parceque, Merlin, ça ne taille pas comme il faut. Parceque tu es mon fiancé et que tu dois avoir l'air présentable, » répondit Arthur.

« C'est inutile. Ça ne m'ira plus du tout dans un mois. »

« Je suis certain que Frédéric a déjà une idée de comment jongler avec la situation. »

« Bien sûre, mon seigneur, » dit le tailleur.

« Je suis supposé me reposer au lit. Assister à une fête ce n'est pas se reposer, » dit Merlin, en boudant.

« J'ai consulté Gaius. Ça ira si nous sommes prudent. »

**OOO**

La fête était longue et ennuyeuse. Merlin ne pouvait pas manger, son estomac était noué. La main d'Arthur rejoignait la sienne de temps en temps pour soulager ses inquiétudes, mais Merlin continuait à ne pas se sentir à sa place.

Il était heureux qu'Uther l'ait ignoré la majorité de la soirée.

Lorsqu'Arthur souhaita finalement une bonne soirée à son père et qu'il conduisit Merlin dans le hall, Merlin se sentait fatigué et nauséeux.

Arthur était en train de lui parler alors qu'ils marchaient, mais la seule chose sur laquelle Merlin pouvait se concentrer était le bras chaud d'Arthur autour de sa taille.

Arthur s'arrêta brusquement et il se retourna vers Merlin.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Merlin.

« Tu dois me dire quand tu ne te sens pas bien. »

« Je vais bien. »

« Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que nous avons quitté la table et tu es plus pâle que d'habitude. »

« Je ne sais pas comment agir dans des situations comme celle-ci. Je ne suis qu'un serviteur. »

« Tu n'as jamais été juste un serviteur. Pas pour moi, » répondit Arthur, en tirant Merlin vers sa nouvelle chambre.

« Mais il y a le reste de la cour, » dit Merlin, « Ça ne devrait pas être comme ça. Je devrais être là pour vous, debout dans l'ombre. »

« Et que ce passerait-il alors ? Un mariage arrangé sans amour ? D'avantages de secrets ? D'avantages de souffrances ? » Répondit Arthur, tirant Merlin plus près de lui inconsciemment.

« Je veux simplement que les choses redeviennent normales, » dit Merlin.

« Ça n'a jamais été normal. »

**OOO**

« Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas partager votre chambre ? Ils savent que je ne suis plus vierge, » dit Merlin, en s'installant sur le lit.

« Arrête avec les pleurnicheries. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne passais pas du temps avec toi. »

Merlin sourit. Arthur n'avait pas dormi dans sa propre chambre depuis que Merlin avait déménagé.

« Je n'ai rien à faire quand vous n'êtes pas là. Gaius m'interdit d'étudier mes livres. »

« J'ai entendu que Geoffrey t'apportait quelques ouvrages, » dit Arthur, en souriant.

« C'est incroyablement ennuyant, » répondit Merlin en se hissant vers Arthur, pour le tirer dans le lit. « Ça me manque de regarder vos entraînement ou même de vous regarder en train de remplir vos documents. »

« Tu peux toujours faire ça, » dit Arthur et ses lèvres touchèrent le front de Merlin.

« Repos au lit, Arthur, » répondit Merlin, en relevant la tête.

« Je peux m'assurer que tu te reposes, » dit Arthur et il l'embrassa. « Que veux-tu manger ? » Demanda-t-il après un moment.

« Hmm ? »

« Tu as à peine touché à ton repas lors de la fête, » dit Arthur, sa main toujours posée sur le ventre de Merlin. « Tu as besoin de rester fort et en bonne santé. »

« Ils me regardaient. Je déteste ça, » dit Merlin.

« La seule fête à laquelle tu devras assister le mois prochain sera notre mariage, » dit Arthur, en glissant sa main sous la chemise de Merlin. « Maintenant, dis moi ce que tu veux manger ? »

Merlin ferma les yeux, rencontrant lentement le matelas tandis qu'Arthur caressait son ventre.

« J'attends, » dit Arthur.

« J'aimerais un peu de fromage et du poulet. Et une poire et des raisins, » répondit Merlin.

« Quelque chose d'autre ? » Demanda Arthur, en embrassant merlin dans le cou sur le côté.

« Du lait, » répondit Merlin. « Et ces petits cake au miel. »

« Comme si je pouvais oublier les cake au miel, » dit Arthur, souriant à Merlin qui le regardait légèrement médusé. « Pourrais-tu survivre sans moi une minute ? » Demanda Arthur.

« Je n'en suis pas certains, mon brave chevalier en armure étincelante, » répondit Merlin. « Vous devrez être rapide ou je vais mourir de faim, » ajouta-t-il, en pressant sa main sur son cœur de façon théâtrale.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, heureuse jouvencelle, » répondit Arthur et Merlin renifla. « Ferme simplement les yeux et rêve de moi. »

**OOO**

Les portes s'étaient ouvertes, alors Merlin avait levé ses yeux du livre d'histoire qu'il était juste en train de parcourir. Il sourit, en apercevant que c'était Arthur.

« Je pensais que vous seriez dehors, en train de vous entraîner avec vos chevaliers, » dit-il.

« Je vais y aller, » répondit Arthur en se dirigeant directement vers le lit. « Tu veux toujours me regarder ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Le visage de Merlin s'illumina un peu plus tandis qu'il acquiesçait avec enthousiasme. Il sortit du lit, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement vers la porte, Arthur lui faucha les pieds. Merlin jappa et il enlaça rapidement ses bras autour du cou d'Arthur.

« Vous auriez pu me prévenir, » souffla-t-il dans l'oreille d'Arthur.

« Et où aurait été le plaisir alors ? »

**OOO**

Arthur le sortit sur le terrain d'entraînement et il l'installa sur une couverture à l'ombre d'un arbre, avec une pile d'oreillers et un panier de nourriture à côté de lui.

« Bon amusement, » dit Arthur et il partit mettre son armure.

Merlin roula sur la couverture, en regardant le contenu du panier tandis qu'il regardait la grâce des chevaliers, et leur mouvement parfois pas si gracieux. Une fois son estomac bien rempli, ses paupières commencèrent à s'alourdir.

Il s'éveilla au hurlement d'Arthur. Il cligna les yeux, en se frottant les yeux pour éloigner le sommeil.

Un des chevaliers était sur ses genoux en face d'Arthur, les mains croisées sur son nez.

« Réjouissez vous que ça ne soit pas pire. Maintenant, hors de ma vue, » lui hurla Arthur et il se tourna ensuite vers le reste des chevaliers avant qu'un seul ne puisse s'en aller. « Si j'entends à nouveau quelqu'un parler de Merlin comme ça, il ne repartira pas seulement avec un nez cassé, c'est compris ? »

Les chevaliers hochèrent la tête solennellement.

« L'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui, » dit Arthur et il s'éloigna.

Il sortit de son armure, donnant quelques coups au serviteur que tentait de l'aider, et il se dirigea vers la couverture de Merlin. Il se laissa tomber sans dire un mot et il observa l'arbre. Merlin tendit la main pour entrelacer ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Arthur, observant la tension quitter son corps alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

« Qu'est qu'il a dit sur moi ? » Demanda Merlin après un moment.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, » répondit Arthur en se décalant plus près de Merlin.

« Je veux savoir, » dit Merlin. « S'il vous plait, » ajouta-t-il car Arthur ne réagissait pas.

« Il a laissé entendre que tu étais avec moi pour les privilèges que je t'apportais et que tu étais tombé enceinte de façon à avoir le pouvoir, » dit Arthur, en caressant la jambe de Merlin.

« Il fallait s'y attendre, » dit Merlin.

« Ils ne devraient pas parler de toi comme ça. Tu seras à mes côtés quand je serai roi. Ils doivent te respecter. »

« Et je dois apprendre à gagner ce respect. »

« Tu as sauvé leur vie tant de fois… »

« Mais ils ne le savent pas. Ils ne peuvent pas le savoir. Pas encore. »

Arthur releva les yeux sur lui.

« Je changerai ça quand je serai roi, » dit Arthur et Merlin savait qu'il disait vrai.

Il se coucha près d'Arthur et s'appuya contre lui, passant un bras autour de la taille d'Arthur.

« Même si j'ai hâte d'y être, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop tôt, » murmura-t-il sur la peau du cou d'Arthur.

**OOO**

**Fin de la saga.**


End file.
